Ha ha ha THEY ARE BUNNIES!
by Richardthebunny
Summary: So yea, daphne gets a *Bit* sugar crazed, and turns Sabrina, Puck, and herself into bunnies.. AND SEND THEM TO MY HOUSE! How will they get along as bunnies? How will I take care of them? How about Puck's And my bunny's relationship.. SO READ ON! READ ON! READ ONNNNN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-First of all, my bunny, who is supposedly Richard Elmer Houdini Michel Lee (Insert random last name here) is not a Richard. He is a Richette. FYI That means He is a She. I still call her Richie, but her full name has changed. And those christens out there, pray for my bunny, she's sick. Or you can just hope she gets better.**

**Disclaimer: DO YOOU think Michel Buckley owns a bunny? Well, I'm pretty sure he doesn't. So, I am not Michel Buckley. Therefore not owning the Sisters Grimm.**

**I was tired when I came up with this story… **

Sabrina's POV

I glared at my little sister, who just happened to be given a magical wand while high on sugar. It was Uncle Jakes' doing. "Come back here Sabrina! You will be turned into a Bunny!" I ran down the second floor hall, when suddenly Puck opened his door. "Grimm, what are you-?" I smashed into him, but got past him. Then I heard another pair of running feet behind me! "Marshmallow! Are you going crazy?" I just had to laugh at the fact that Puck might be turned into a rabbit. I reached the steps, and jumped over the rail, somersaulting onto the old couch. "Sabrina! Puck! I got you!" I looked over my shoulder at the stairs, her wand pointed at me, her bottom smashed against Pucks face. "Bibidi Bobidi BOO! You two are Bunnies! Wand, send them to Sarah's house…" I suddenly felt my body shrinking.

Daphne's POV

I laughed as Sabrina and Puck shrunk. Then POOF! They were gone. I knew I just _had _to go with them, so I turned myself into a rabbit. Then, I went through a flying purple portal.

_**Look at that review button.. You know you want to, you know it!**_

_**Oh yea, for me this account is illegal(Kind of) I'm only twelve, so I'm sabrinas age. And in this story we are best friends SCORE!**_

_**So… review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is chapter two! First of all, I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVEIWS! They encourage me to write, so keep reviewing. I don't care if it is the same person, but keep on reviewing. I don't know how good this chapter is, but I am going to do a whole bunch of shorter ones, and I will update more often that way.**

**Disclaimer: In case you are still wondering. MICHEL BUCKLEY DOES NOT HAVE A BUNNY! Therefore, I do not own the Sisters Grimm. BUT I DO OWN A BUNNY! (She is a lot better now!)**

Sabrina's POV

I guess I blacked out. I just remember everything turning purple then black. I opened my eyes and saw a pure white rabbit licking me. "What are you doing?" I stood up suddenly, scarring the other rabbit back. "Well, cleaning you." The rabbit looked like she shrugged. "What's your name?" I saw another rabbit, who I guess is Puck asked. "My name is Richie."

Pucks POV

So the little girl turned me into a rabbit? I mean, what is the point of that? I have to admit Grimm is cute as a bunny… What am I thinking? It's that puberty she gave me. "My name's Puck, and that thing over there is Grimm." I pointed one of my ears over at her, and she gave me a glare. I guess rabbits can glare. "My name's Sabrina." Then Daphne fell out of thin air, landing on top of Sabrina. "Oof!" The brown rabbit let out a little cough, but she got onto her feet.

Me POV

I walked into my bed room, and looked around to make sure all wires were off of the ground. I spotted my ear buds sticking out under my bed, and picked them up, knowing Richie would be able to get to them. "So how's my big girl?" I walked over to the cage, and opened up the gate. I just had to smile as my bunny hopped out of the cage, starting to binkie around the room. **(If you don't know what a binkie is, go on YouTube and look it up. REALLY CUTE!)** I walked across my room to the closet, and slid the wood doors open, and got out my dust pan and broom, paper towels, cleaning solution, and a plastic bag. Richie came up to me, and started to tug on my clothes to get me to pet her. I smiled at myself. I love this thing more and more every day. I got into cuddling position, and Richie was about to lean in until….

Daphne POV

I found a chance to cuddle! I hopped with amazing speed over to Sarah, and snatched the spot under her chin. She closed her eyes, letting the millions of little licks on her nose count. After a while, she opened her eyes, and saw that Richie was still staring at her, and realized that there was more than one bunny in the room. "Um…" She looked down at me, then at Richie, then over at the cage. "Three more bunnies…" She murmured to herself. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt. I never thought how this would affect her. Richie went over to her, and started to nudge her head under Sarah's hand. Sarah immediately knew what that meant, and started to rub Richie's Head. "Two more lops, and a lion head. Perfect." Sabrina and Puck hopped over, and started to look at each other, discussing something. "We need to let her know who we are!" Sabrina shook her head at Puck's comment. "No, we need to lie low and somehow get out." Puck became annoyed. He started making high pitched noises at Sabrina, and she started to yell at him back.

Me POV

I became aware of the lion head and one of the lops fighting. They weren't aggressive, more verbally fighting. Their squeaks got higher and higher, until the lion head popped out pink insect wings, and flying into the air. I only knew one person with those wings. It was Puck.

**Look at the bottom of this page, see that review thing?**

**Type in that box a thought about this story, and REVIEW!**

**Your reviews will go to a great cause of keeping me from a relapse of my depression. Yea, I'm serous!**


End file.
